


From friends to falling in love who knows??

by aussie1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussie1/pseuds/aussie1
Summary: Jensen/Jared from friends to falling in loveChapters?So far 1st fic not sure where I'm going may be short could be long well see.Thanks!





	

Jensen and Jared rushed through their filming for the day. Tonight was the Cubs last game and Jensen was ecstatic. Hurry jared we've got like 40mins. OK Jensen damn, you would think we were going to the game the way your acting! Smiling Jensen hopped the steps and strode into his work trailer. OK man I'm gnna shower this makeup off, me too give me 30 sounds good. They both disappeared to their respective trailers to get ready. With 15 minutes left to spare before the game they meet up in Jensens place and started getting their dinner together. Alright man, steaks are going, what about the dips, chips etc. Yea everything is rolling. Awesome. Misha banged on the door with Jason right behind him both of them with food and snacks. Hey guys just in time 5 minutes to spare-  
They all found there respective seats as sat quietly eating as the game took off. In the second part the Cubs were tied and they all decided to break and wash up. Whoo what a game man! They all laughed and had a good time. As the game stared back up Misha plopped down in Jareds spot on the couch. Jensen looked at him and said you know when jared comes out your gonna move right? Eyebrows arched in the air. Whatever man I just wanted to see the game from here Jason snorted from his seat. Huh Jensen smirked back, Jared came from he back and said down almost in Jensens lap throwing his arm behind Jensens shoulders. Why is Misha sitting in my spot man? Your spot? Yes mine! I always sit there. Jensen and Jason burst out laughing. What is this kindergarten Jared, Misha ask? Jared smiled and said sure wheres my candy? They all laughed out loud. Jensen who was squished between the couch arm and Jared shoved playfully at him. Dude? Yes Dean? Shove over! They playfully swatted each other for a few and then Jared slid over a bit. About 3/4 of the way through the game Jared got fell sleep and his head began to droop to Jensens shoulder. Smiling Jason said looks like Jareds had about enough of the game huh? Can't last with the big boys? They all smiled Jensen said nah he had some rough scenes today. They All focused back on the game for the time being Jensen roused Jared right about the end of the game, hey Jay? Huh? You ready for bed? Yea. Sorry man I must have fallen asleep. Your good we won! First time in forever! Wheres Jason and Misha? They left it's 130? Damn sorry man I'll go to my place. They stood and Jensen took a quick pic check it and sent it to twitter. Man what happened to your hair? Huh? Jensen smoothed it down. Huh nah, I must have been pretty tired. You slept about 2 hours. They both got a drink and Jared headed to the door. Hey man, yea I'll see you in the morning? Yea sounds good. We'll decide what we're going to do for vacation...  
Stay tuned for next chapter. Having fun this is the first fic I've ever written not sure where I'm going or how I'm going to get there. But should be fun!!


End file.
